Creep
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Il l'observait derrière ses lunettes fumées au fond du petit café où elle venait d'entrer. Ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde. Elle était "spéciale" et lui était "bizarre". "I wish I was special You're so fuckin' special" Song-fic transformée en Two-Shot sur Creep de Radiohead mettant en scène Shino dans un UA.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! L'autre jour j'ai écouté Creep de Radiohead et j'ai eut envie d'écrire une song-fic sur cette musique. Je savais pas trop sur qui me baser pour écrire sur cette chanson puis j'ai pensé à Shino. Donc voilà.

Evidemment Shino appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et la chanson Creep au groupe Radiohead, seul la fille vient de moi.

* * *

 _When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye _

Shino, assis dans l'ombre à une table au fond du café regardait derrière ses lunettes fumées, la fille qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de jolis yeux verts, elle souriait souvent, il le savait parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait ainsi.

Elle était dans son court d'anglais au lycée, et elle avait été quelques temps dans la même classe que lui au collège.

 _You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world _

Sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse faisait d'elle une personne appréciée par le reste de a classe en général, même si elle semblait le plus souvent ne pas le voir. En fait elle semblait plutôt voir des choses invisibles, comme si elle vivait la réalité sous un autre angle. Un angle plus joli, elle était peut être un peu naïve. Mais de son point de vu ça ne la rendait que plus mignonne.

 _I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special _

Lui était le type de la classe à qui personne ne faisait attention. Celui qui regardait les autres rire mais ne s'approchait jamais. Celui qui les enviait un peu au fond. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme eux, aller leur parler, lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient trop différents.

 _But I'm a creep_ _  
_ _I'm a weirdo_ _  
_ _What the hell am I doin' here?_ _  
_ _I don't belong here_

Il était le type bizarre au fond de la classe. Le minable qui aime les insectes et se caches derrière son long manteau et ses lunettes fumées. Il restait à l'écart, se contentant de regarder en se demander ce qu'il faisait ici au milieu de tous les autres. Il ne faisait pas parti de leurs monde.

 _I don't care if it hurts_ _  
_ _I wanna have control_ _  
_ _I want a perfect body_ _  
_ _I want a perfect soul_ _  
_ _I want you to notice_ _  
_ _When I'm not around_

 _So fuckin' special_ _  
_ _I wish I was special_

Pourtant il avait essayé de faire des efforts, de leurs ressembler à tous. Il avait essayé de prendre exemple sur Kiba qui attirait souvent l'attention. Il avait fait du sport en secret, lut des livres sur comment se comporter socialement, pour qu'enfin elle le remarque. Mais au final il n'avait jamais osé retirer son grand manteau, ses lunettes ou aller se mêler aux autres. Observant de loin son sourire et ses yeux vert briller.

 _But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here_

En y repensant, il se trouvait vraiment pitoyable, faire tous ces efforts pour une fille qui ne se souvenait peut être même pas de lui. Et encore plus ridicule de l'observer comme ça à sa table du fond de la salle. Il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de voyeur.

 _She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She's run, run, run, run _

En la voyant se lever et commencer à partir, il finit par décider d'aller lui adresser la parole une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers elle qui lui tournait encore le dos. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en l'appelant « Azuza, je... ». Mais visiblement il lui avait fait peur puisqu'elle se retourna en sursaut avant de partir en courant hors du petit café. Il aurait peut être dût s'y prendre autrement…

 _Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special _

En la voyant partir s'éloigner rapidement dehors alors que certains autres clients le regardaient bizarrement il soupira. Il sortit à son tour du café, il n'essayerait pas de la suivre. Ce n'était pas la peine. Pourtant il avait été sûr un instant que ça marcherait, qu'elle le reconnaîtrait, et peut être même que ça lui ferrait plaisir. Après tout, c'était surtout son sourire dont il était tombé amoureux et souhaitait ardemment revoir. Mais elle était si _spéciale_ et lui si _bizarre._

 _But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here_

Maintenant qu'il rentrait chez lui à pied, à l'autre bout de la ville il se sentait vraiment pathétique de faire tout ce chemin toutes les semaines juste pour la voir dans ce café où elle avait ses habitudes.

Après tout, il ne faisaient définitivement pas partis du même monde. Elle avait son monde remplit de soleil et de joie et lui le sien, sombre et remplis d'insectes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette petite suite n'était pas du tout prévue au départ, je l'ai écrite comme ça un jour avec Harajuku no Hiyaoi en boucle dans les oreilles et je n'avais pas prévue de le poster par ce que j'avoue ne pas en être satisfaite.

Mais libre à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

* * *

La jeune fille brune s'accouda un instant à la fenêtre contemplant la ville industrielle qui s'étendait, lançant ses rues bordées d'immeubles gris plus ou moins vétuste depuis son centre. De sa fenêtre en hauteur la ville ressemblait à une immense toile d'araignée où chaque habitants, chaque voitures étaient autant d'insectes pris au piège dans la toile. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, elle venait tout juste de rentrer de ses cours, il ne devait pas être plus de 18h, il y avait quelques nuages cotonneux qui semblaient avoir décidé de jouer avec le soleil dans ce ciel azuré. Elle sourit un instant en contemplant le ciel avant de descendre son regard sur les rues bétonnées et fut prise d'une impulsion soudaine.

Azuza se releva brusquement de la fenêtre à laquelle elle était accoudée, sautant sur ses deux pieds. Elle attrapa son téléphone et ses écouteurs sur son lit, et monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre faisant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. D'un geste assuré elle s'accrocha au rebord de ses mains avant de se balancer vers la droite et de sauter pour atteindre le petit escalier de service sur sa droite. C'était une chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire car elle ne prêta pas plus attention aux grincements de la vielle structure métallique qu'au léger tangage de l'échelle rouillée. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança une musique joyeuse, légère, acidulé, ce qui lui fit agrandir son sourire. Elle descendit rapidement de la structure pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle à côté de son immeuble. Elle courut alors à la gouttière ou était attaché son vieux vélo vert qu'elle enfourcha avant de partir rapidement, secouant de temps en temps sa tête au rythme de sa musique qui tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles.

Son sourire et sa bonne humeur dépaysaient un peu dans cette grande ville où les habitants semblaient avoir oublié comment se réjouir des petites joies du quotidien. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui suffisaient à elle pour garder le sourire, comme l'odeur du pain le matin en passant devant une boulangerie, un nuage avec une forme particulière, la beauté d'un arbre ou un simple papillon. Mais les gens de son quartier étaient habitués depuis le temps et la saluaient d'un signe de main en la voyant passer pour les plus sympathique ou n'y prêtaient tout simplement pas attention pour les autres. Rapidement elle tourna à gauche pour se retrouver proche d'une ancienne voie de chemin de fer depuis longtemps abandonnée, depuis que les trois veilles usines qu'elle desservait autrefois avaient fermées en fait.

Le quartier de Kumo se trouvaient dans une ancienne zone industrielle qui avait définitivement arrêtée ses activité en 1986 et depuis la zone avait plus ou moins été laissée en friche, à l'exception des vieux immeubles qui servaient autrefois à loger les ouvriers des usines.

Le grillage entourant l'ancienne voie ferrée avait été défait à de nombreux endroits avec le temps, elle arriva donc rapidement sur les vielles railles où la végétation reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Elle continua de pédaler en les suivant toujours au rythme de sa musique, regardant avec le même émerveillement qu'à chaque fois l'endroit qui quand elle fermait les yeux un instant devenait une sorte de théâtre mystique. Elle sourit en rentrant dans le vieux tunnel qui la mènerait à l'extérieur de la ville où elle laissa échapper un petit cris comme à chaque fois. Elle aimait se dire que c'était un passage vers une autre dimension plus magique. Les gens disaient souvent qu'elle avait trop d'imagination, qu'elle vivait dans son monde. Elle ne les contredisait jamais, elle était juste un peu triste pour eux qui étaient incapables de le voir sous un autre angle. Car pour elle c'était juste ce qu'elle faisait, elle regardaient les choses sous des angles différents, plus amusants. Témari lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était naïve. Elle avait simplement sourit et répondu « Ou peut être que les gens sont juste si méfiants envers les autres qu'ils ne comprennent plus. » son amie l'avait regardé et avait rie en lui demandant de ne jamais changer.

Le soleil qui perçait au niveau de la sortie du tunnel la ramena au présent et son sourire s'agrandit, elle suivit les raille de gauches pendant encore quelques minutes avant de les quitter et d'y laisser son vélo en plan, de toute façon, personne ne venait jamais ici. Elle courut alors, laissant l'ancien chemin de fer derrière elle en gravissant un petit monticule où se situait en contre-bas un petit champs de fleurs sauvages. Elle s'arrêta un instant à son sommet en admirant la vu qui s'offrait à elle. Des pavots dont les nuances allaient du jaune au violet sombre en passant bien sûr par le rouge éclatant et le rose doux, des pâquerettes et des marguerites, des boutons d'or, des violettes, des colchiques des près, des trèfles, des coucous et de nombreuses autres fleures dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Et surtout des pissenlits, c'étaient probablement les plus nombreux, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue il y a quelques jours, ils étaient encore jaunes. Aujourd'hui la plus part avaient en leurs sommet une boule blanche cotonneuse. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de dévaler le monticule en courant et de continuer sa course au milieu du champs de fleurs faisant s'envoler sur son passage de nombreuses graines de pissenlit avant de se laisser tomber allongée dans l'herbe, les cheveux éparpillés au milieux des fleures, ses écouteurs étaient déjà tombés depuis longtemps, aussi prit-elle son téléphone et éteignit la musique. Elle ne pourrait dire combien de temps elle était restée comme ça, sur le dos, baignant dans les bruits de la nature et au milieux de toutes ses effluves qu'elle affectionnait tant à regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus orangé.

Cet endroit était son jardin secret, elle ne savait pas comment un petit joyau de nature avait put se développer aussi près des agglomérations, qu'elle savait polluées, de la grande ville. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, c'était son secret et elle avait trop peur que dans leur vision grise du monde les gens l'abîme au mépris de ces richesses de couleurs et de beauté qu'il recelait. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Elle venait ici depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert par hasard il y a quelques années et n'y avait jamais croisé personne. Elle se redressa pour voir plus loin accroupis dans l'herbe la silhouette d'un garçon qui devait probablement avoir son âge. Le soleil baissant lui arrivait dans les yeux et l'empêchait de voir correctement la personne. Elle mit donc sa main en visière et se figea un instant en reconnaissant de loin la personne. Il s'agissait de Shino, ils avaient été un temps dans la même classe au collège et étaient à présent dans la même classe d'anglais.

Elle ne savait pas si il l'avait vu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce garçon l'avait toujours intrigué avec son manteau qu'il n'enlevait jamais et ses lunettes de soleil fumées, il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres de la classe. Elle avait voulut lui parler quelques fois mais il l'intimidait trop pour qu'elle ose l'approcher. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas lui parler même si elle lui adressait la parole. Pourtant elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui se cachait derrière ces lunettes, il n'était pas aveugle sinon il aurait une canne pour se guider ou un chien, elle se souvenait aussi avoir émis l'idée que ses yeux soient spéciaux comme ceux de son amie Hinata où qu'ils pouvaient tirer des rayons laser comme l'un des personnages d'un film que lui avait montré une autre de ses amies. Une autre fois, elle avait fait la réflexion à voix haute qu'il devait peut être être triste d'être toujours tout seul et Ino lui avait répondu « Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre ce type, il a toujours des insectes sur lui c'est dégoûtant ! ». Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur des insectes et les papillon et les coccinelles aussi étaient des insectes alors elle lui avait répondu « Tu pense que je devrais aller lui parler ? » et Kiba qui passait par là lui avait dit qu'elle était quand même vraiment spéciale comme fille. Et puis la cloche avait sonné et elle n'avait rien fait. Et après elle s'était de nouveau sentit trop intimidée pour faire un pas vers lui.

Pourtant mercredi dernier alors qu'elle allait sortir du petit café où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, elle avait eut l'occasion de lui parler puisqu'il l'avait interpellé en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Mais sur le coup elle avait été si surprise et prise au dépourvu qu'elle avait paniqué et était partie en courant. Il lui avait fallut au moins dix minutes pour que son cœur arrête d'essayer de quitter sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a comprendre sa réaction, elle s'était sentie bizarre, à bien y réfléchir elle se sentait souvent bizarre quand il parlait en cours. Peut être que le monde magique dépeint dans Harry Potter existait vraiment et qu'elle avait des joncheruines pleins la tête qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu, en fait il semblait occuper avec un bocal, accroupis dans les fleurs. Alors aussi soudainement qu'elle avait décidé de sauter par la fenêtre, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, curieuse. Il était en train d'observer des insectes et en mettait certains dans le petit bocal à côté. Il lui sembla d'un coup beaucoup moins intimidant que d'ordinaire et puis elle devait s'excuser pour son comportement de l'autre jour.

« - Salut, dit-elle en le faisant se figer sans y prêter attention, je voulais m'excuser pour mercredis, tu m'as fait peur et j'ai paniquée. Dis-tu fais quoi ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction et il lui sembla qu'il la dévisageait. Elle se sentit soudain légèrement stupide, peut être que Témari avait raison et qu'elle était trop naïve finalement. Mais un sourire se dessina finalement sur son visage et il lui répondit :

« Oh, heu, c'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié tu sais… Et heu, j'attrape des insectes pour ma collection... »

C'était la première fois qu'Azuza le voyait sourire surtout qu'il lui semblait en plus qu'il rougissait mais ça c'était peut être le soleil, alors elle le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes tout en se disant que peut être qu'il n'était pas bizarre comme le disait Ino mais tout simplement timide. Mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle devait probablement le mettre mal à l'aise à force de le fixer comme ça, puisque si il lui faisait toujours face, il fixait en revanche son bocal dans lequel se trouvait quelques insectes. Alors elle secoua la tête pour essayer de faire partir les joncheruines même si Igaru lui avait affirmé que ça n'existait pas.

« - Tu aime vraiment les insectes ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien, c'est intéressant, mais si tu dois sûrement trouver ça bizarre…

\- Pourquoi je trouverais ça bizarre, l'interrogea-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de bizarre.

\- Ben…heu en général les filles n'aiment pas trop les insectes, pas que les filles d'ailleurs la plus part des gens ne les aiment pas en fait.

\- Pourtant il y en a des beaux, comme les papillons ou les coccinelles ! Moi, j'aime beaucoup les fleures c'est pas très différent.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt différent au contraire, les fleures sont toujours jolies, tandis que les insectes moins attrayants dérangent les personnes.

\- Pourtant les fleures fanent et elles n'ont plus rien de joli alors, je trouve ça triste. Et puis les insectes sont utiles, c'est grâce a eux que les fleures son si belles. C'est stupide d'aimer les fleures et d'avoir peur des insectes. Ce serait un peu comme si les gens aimaient un livre mais avaient peur des auteurs et des machines a écrire…

\- C'est parce que les gens ne pensent pas à ce fait qu'il n'aiment pas les insectes tu sais.

\- Tu viens souvent ici pour attraper des insectes, reprit-elle après un moment de silence pendant lequel elle réfléchissait au paroles de Shino, je n'y avait jamais vu personne avant.

\- Je viens de temps en temps, parfois en compagnie de mon père mais c'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un.

\- Il ne faut pas que les gens soient au courant, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, ils sont incapables de voir les couleurs et de se réjouir d'une simple fleure, les nuages gris de la ville leur cachent les yeux, il risqueraient d'abîmer les fleures…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'en ai jamais parler à personne tu sais. De toute façon, je ne parle pas à grand monde.

\- Tu dois t'ennuyer non ?

\- Hein?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler à personne au lycée et on dirait aussi que tu ne veux pas que les gens viennent te parler, alors tu dois un peu t'ennuyer à force non ? »

Elle n'entendis pas la réponse à sa question parce que son téléphone choisit ce moment pour se mettre a sonner, c'était sa mère qui s'inquiétait et qui lui demandait de rentrer. Ce qu'elle expliqua rapidement a Shino avec un sourire contrit, un peu déçue de devoir rentrer. Elle allait faire demi-tour et le laisser quand elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« - Dis Shino, cet endroit j'en ai parlé a personne alors si tu veux bien ce sera notre secret !

\- Ce sera notre secret promis, répondit-il avec un franc sourire en la fixant au travers de ses lunettes. »

Elle allait pour faire demi-tour quand elle pensa a quelque chose d'autre.

« - Ho ! Et, heu, je pourrais venir te parler, je veux dire au lycée, t'es un peu intimidant tu sais et voudrais pas te déranger…

\- Bien-sûre, affirmât-il en hochant la tête »

Contente de sa réponse, même si les autres allaient encore probablement dire que quand même elle était un peu spéciale parfois, elle partie en courant tout en agitant sa main pour lui dire au-revoir. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de retrouver son vélo pour rentrer chez elle. Ses parents allaient sûrement encore la disputer un peu, mais elle avait l'habitude et eux aussi après tout.

Et puis, son retard valait amplement la peine, parce qu'elle avait finit par adresser la parole a Shino qui ne lui apparaissait plus si intimidant maintenant, il avait même l'air plutôt gentil. Peut être qu'elle avait eut raison et qu'il était juste timide. En tout cas maintenant elle n'hésiterait plus a aller lui parler, et peut être qu'elle le reverrais plus souvent dans le champs de fleures. C'est avec un sourire plus grand que d'habitude qu'Azuza rentra chez elle retrouver ses parent ce soir là.


End file.
